


when we collide, calum hood.

by hannahangelicawrites



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, 5sosfam
Genre: F/M, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahangelicawrites/pseuds/hannahangelicawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very attractive guy helps y/n in the middle of the night. and she hopes to see him around. and apparently she puts herself in embarrassment, well, she thinks she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we collide, calum hood.

**Author's Note:**

> lower case intended.

she came to her flat shivering, the cold hugged her quite tightly as if it were reminding her never to forget a thicker coat. she breathed through her mouth as she struggled with her bags, she had just done grocery shopping but got called to get back to her office for some paperwork. hence, she came home quite late and scared. her new surroundings has yet to be explored and she was scared to do so, anytime soon.

"here, i'll help you." she, a little startled, looked at the man that had walked up to her unnoticed, he was tall, so tall that he towered over her, or maybe she was just small. but he did so. he took the paper bags before she could even reply. she bit her lip, she didn't know what this man's intentions were, she just hoped for the best as she unlocked her apartment door.

she walked in with her lip between her teeth, still. "uh, y- you can just leave them here." she said, almost whispering, pointing on the counter, she glanced at him, only to find him staring at her softly, he looked away, and started moving so carefully and swiftly, like he didn't want to scare her. he had beautiful brown eyes and beautiful lips, with his beautiful hair and his beautiful face. she tensed as he moved along, obeying her. it wasn't often for her to come along such gentleness from strong looking people. "thank you." she smiled, looking at him. her breath got caught up in her throat as he smiled, his plump lips making her bite her lip harder.

"i get that you're new here." he stepped out of her apartment, the sound of his boots leaving the wood flooring made her feel like she wanted to stop him from leaving, maybe  _get to know him a little_. she nodded. she was too shy to do so. "i'm calum, it's not a lot of times i come home at- " he looked at the time in his phone. " **12:28 am.** " he chuckled and she said her name as well. "i guess i should go." he smiled and nodded, walking off. 

"wait!" it came out a little desperate, and a little too loud. he looked back, laughing quietly.

"what's wrong?" he asked, trying to hide his smile and the fact that he found her adorable.

she bit the inside of her lip, also trying to hide the fact that she had messed up. "which flat do you live in?" she asked softly, embarrassment and regret filled her bloodstream, feeling like she won't have the guts to go outside of her flat tomorrow, or the day after that.

"right here." he pointed to the back, she stood on her tip toes to see where, it was just right across hers. she smiled, "hope to see you more often." he chuckled and held his hand out.

"of course."

the night went on with her trying to sleep. but failing. calum made her wanna crawl inside his apartment and just talk with him, listen to him and do things with him. he looked like an angel, with his sharp features yet soft expressions, with his eyes that charmed its way to letting him inside her apartment, and his plump lips that allured her into wanting him so badly plus the sweater that hugged his muscles made her feel bad for thinking of him in ways she didn't expect herself to.

she tossed and turned, waiting for the sun to come up. she was glad that it was sunday and that meant no work. so she checked the time  **5:21 am**. she shrugged forgetting about the trepidation that lingered in her about going outside so early and not wanting to go outside to embarrass herself more. she stood up and just decided to go on a run, to hoping to clear her mind off of calum, off of such admiration over such a heavenly looking guy and embarrassment. but mostly calum

but oh boy, as soon as she came out of her flat, the boy that she had been thinking of, also came out of his flat. "fuck," she muttered looking down. he wore a fitted kind of hoodie and it tightened at just the right places, again, she bit the inside of her cheek.

"mornin'!" he greeted her, his voice was gravelly, hoarse, deep and soothing, a sound she wouldn't mind waking up to. they smiled at each other, an obvious tension between them. "going for a run?" she nodded, walking alongside of him. she felt like she couldn't speak, like her mouth was too dry because of drooling over him, but also because she felt like she shouldn't; afraid of what might come out of her mouth, she just walked with her head down, they took the stairs. "anything wrong, love?" he stopped walking to ask her, he sounded concerned, it was evident in his voice that rasped its way to her ears, sounding like it were music. and god, the nickname made her heart pound harder than it already did.

"nothing," she shrugged, "i'm sorry, it's just- y'know, i couldn't sleep and yeah- " she struggled, she wanted to hide into a void, to wallow in self pity, she wanted to scream her lungs out and complain about how they've just met and she's already put herself off as embarrassing.

well, calum didn't think so. he thought she was adorable and clumsy.  _adorably clumsy_. he chuckled at her and continued to walk. he felt the urge to hold her hand but of course, they've just met. so, he thought he would do small talk, even though he wasn't the one to initiate such, in light of the fact that girls were the one to do so, not him. but y/n. y/n intrigued him. y/n made him feel like he should try. 

she was beautiful and seemed like she was just awkward because they had to meet in such an awkward way and she seemed to hold great stories, she seemed to hold such beauty within herself, much more outside.

"uh, how long have you been here?" finally outside of the building, they just walked, even though their plans said otherwise, they just walked. on the other hand, he did his best to talk with her, wanting to be hugged by the sweetness of her voice.

"couple of weeks, maybe two or three?" she shrugged, his gaze locked on her, whilst hers were focused on where they walked to. he tried his best to play it cool, to play it as chill as possible. "parents made me move out." she glanced at him, chuckling, he cocked an eyebrow at her, she didn't seem like the one to be kicked out. "it was because i told them i wanted to stay with them longer and stuff, they told me i should have a life of my own, thus i am here- "

"with me, walking in what seems like a nice looking ghost town?" she nodded, smiling widely, he found himself thinking that he was going to write a story about her and what adventure she might hold inside of her. 

"what? why? walking with man that's very tall and very nice, isn't half as bad as you think it is." she said, giggling after so. he, once again, found himself thinking of how cute she was. again.

"and walking with a very small yet very gorgeous lady, isn't even bad at all." 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! check my blog out! it's forevermashton.tumblr.com or officiallymichaels.tk! hope you enjoyed my writing!


End file.
